Goodbye
by QueenYoda
Summary: An alternate ending to Episode III. In a universe where Obi-wan helped Anakin and Padme escape the council's preying eyes, sending them to a happy existence on Naboo, the prophecy is still fulfilled. And Obi-wan's destiny, too, is unchanged. The only difference is that this time, he has a chance to say goodbye.


_Part One: Goodbye, my friend._

General Grievous's last screams continued to echo and pound against Obi-wan Kenobi's temples, ringing, flashing, like a shriek of an evil spirit in the deepest recesses of an abandoned cave, the unholy screeching of a banshee, the fluttering wings from the top of a Gundarks cave. He was still breathless and gasping from the fight. Obi-wan felt no pleasure in having done the task; though Grievous had killed more than his fair share of Jedi. True, he had not expected to lose.

_The Council wouldn't have sent me if they thought I would lose, despite what Anakin thinks_, Obi-wan thought with a wry chuckle as he propelled himself faster upward the rocky terrain in an effort to get to the landing pad, patiently awaiting behind the sparkling falls.

The _secret_ landing pad, that was.

He had to get there, and despite how his chest ached with the strain of it, how sweat ran unhindered down his temples and his heart pounded against his chest as if it were banging with tightened fists for freedom, he had already made up his stubborn mind that he was going to get there or die trying. The decision as not all that odd. He had thought this a great many times. _So why do I feel as if this is my first time?_

Turning his mind back to the task at hand, he continued. The waterfall behind him cascaded into the small reservoir below. Obi-wan could hear it crashing violently into the depths of dark, murky water and imagined dropping into those waters from here. He swallowed against a sudden spell of vertigo.

Those were not pleasant thoughts. He was getting satirical in his old age.

The spray coated him in sopping wet shivers of cold. Obi-wan fought against the burning in his muscles and sides, instead focusing all his willpower, a considerable amount, to making it to the top in time to say goodbye. He had already ordered Cody to start packing things away for their return back to Courascant.

A Courascant and Jedi Temple that would surely be in disarray because of the disappearance of its Hero With No fear. He could already hear the Council meeting about this newest development. He already had a speech made up.

Obi-wan would have no idea where he had gone, indeed, would have no clue whether he were dead or alive. _I still have no clue where he is,_ the Jedi Master reflected, ignoring the slice that a sharp rock carved into his flesh as he continued to free climb.

He had not had the strength to use the force to propel himself up the small Cliffside, nor did he believe he could stop shaking enough to aim a cable wire effectively, and so he had decided upon the last possible choice, to free climb. He could sense her above, worried, anxious, unsure if what they were doing was the right thing.

She was unsure (and if he wanted to be honest with himself, so was he) but the Force was not. Obi-wan, since he was virtually a child; had seen in his dreams a Temple aflame, burning, on the edge of pulverization. He had heard the screams of the Jedi inside, the sobs of the younglings, and he had always woken Qui-gon with his shouts of terror.

The first time Anakin had had the same dream was as a twelve year old, and then again a few weeks before. He had told Obi-wan so. Actually, the man had come crashing into his quarters, desperately searching for him, calling his name as if they were in a war-zone. At that moment, that night near to tears, the young man had begged for his help, and Obi-wan had not hesitated.

If the council knew what he had done-they might have called him a traitor, even the pain of knowing that was not enough to deter him. He would get this chance; he _would_ say goodbye. It should not have been so important to him. He was Jedi. There was no emotion, there was peace. Attachment was forbidden.

_For being the perfect Jedi, I did break a great many of our most sacred rules, _Obi-wan thought, and though he felt a twinge of guilt for having disregarded every lecture Qui-gon gave him on the subject, he could not say that he regretted loving his apprentice.

He could not genuinely say that he regretted loving him so much as to do this. Or anything, there was not much that Obi-wan wouldn't have done for that boy.

He still thought of him as a boy, a man he may have been in body, but in mind, Obi-wan knew that he was yet to become so.

At last, he was at the landing pad. Obi-wan peeked his head over the ledge, taking in the last sight of the sleek, shining exterior of the Naboo starship, so much like the ones he had seen in the hangar bay when he and Qui-gon had stepped onto the planet all those years prior.

Those had been some of the darkest moments of his life. Anguish and despair, guilt, anger and confusion had tore into him, fighting like Vornskrs over the prize of his soul. Those times had led to greater things, and those, in turn, had led to this moment. Where he had to say goodbye. To all things there was a season.

As if she had been born a force sensitive, the pilot of the ship came from its lowered ramp, on her heels the golden droid created by a nine year old slave boy nicknamed Ani. _Funny how this began_, he dimly thought as he pulled himself unto the ledge, fingers slick with his own blood and from the spray of water.

Though, his heart screamed that nothing about this situation was funny. Absolutely nothing about any of this was amusing in the least. He was losing two of the most important people in his life today, and not to assassins, or droids or Dooku or any of those that he had been prepared for, no. He was losing them to love-for love- it was poetic, really. _And now it ends so differently_

Gasping for breath, he wobbled to his feet on the edge, getting his bearings. The young woman, her bulging belly larger than life, yet her figure still gracefully retained, turned to him with large hopeful eyes.

"Obi-Wan!" Senator Padme Amidala cried, a small smile gracing her features. She was glowing. Motherhood had brought a new light to her eyes, had straightened her shoulders further than any victory in court could. Obi-wan bent over, hands on knees as he gasped for breath. With a hand, he swiped the sopping water from his eyes and offered her a wry grin.

"Here I was hurrying…Yet he hasn't even come himself," he breathed. Padme nodded, large brown eyes rueful and affectionate, and shooed Threepio back into the compartments with Artoo. "You know Anakin. He's _always _late," she said, walking (or, it was more of waddling, what with how large her midsection had become) to him to put a hand on his back.

"Grievous?" She asked, eyes racking over his frame as if looking for injuries. Her care made his heart pang. Who else would care for him more than they did? Who else could even compare to the care they showed him?

"Is dead," a new voice interrupted from the shadows. Obi-wan jumped, his hand going to his saber as he slid protectively in front of Padme, ready to fight to the death should the need arise. But from the back caves leading straight through the ground of Utapau, Anakin Skywalker himself arrived from the darkness as if he had been a part of it the entire time.

His blue eyes twinkled with amusement at the two of them, Obi-wan positioned protectively in front of his wife while Padme herself had surely already pulled a blaster from some hidden recess. Anakin lowered his hood, stepping into the light, where he was welcomed with glorious splendor, where he belonged. At the memory of how easily he had nearly lost this man-his child, his brother, his best friend-to something worse than death, Obi-wan shuddered.

He had lost a great many people in his life, loss sort of defined who he was now, but he was not sure if he would have been able to handle the loss of Anakin. There were new grooves of stress and worry lines in Anakin's young features, grooves that Obi-wan's warm teas and gentle words could no longer fix as they could when Anakin had been his apprentice. His eyes held the secrets of war. His smile was slightly sarcastic, as if he could not really find the joy in laughing anymore.

Obi-wan had already assured him there was no way Padme could die in childbirth, but he was sure Anakin would continue worrying until the time for birth had come and gone. All the same, it was good to know, at least, that his words still held some weight with Anakin. His advice had been taken one more time, trust shown in immeasurable amounts.

"What took you so long?" he drawled automatically, this being the greeting between them for most situations. Anakin smirked. "Ah, you know, master, I couldn't find a speeder that I really liked," Master Skywalker replied as he moved forward with all the fluidity of a shadow. His sparkling blue eyes held a depth of sadness in them.

The reminder of one of their favorite jokes only served to make Obi-wan suddenly blink away a direct wetness in his azure eyes.

"You two and your _conversations_," Padme snorted, rolling her eyes. She stepped from behind Obi-wan, grinning wildly at her husband. "Are you ready?" She asked. Anakin nodded, hiding his hands away in opposite sleeves.

Obi-wan was suddenly grateful he were already shivering from the cold, and sopping wet, or else they would surely notice his trembling with emotion, and the sweat that had gathered in his palms and neck_. Please force, don't let me break down. I didn't think it would be this hard. _

"I saw that fight with Grievous. It was amazing. Congratulations, Obi-wan. You've ended the Clone War," Anakin continued, turning to him with a proud smile. Obi-wan gave a modest half shrug. "I only hope the peace will last this time, what with the Senate's fiercest Senator leaving her post," he smiled at Padme, who blushed underneath the warm praise. "They'll find a replacement soon enough, or _you_ will," she poked him in the shoulder.

"I have no doubt the Republic will be in tip-top shape again soon, under the guidance of the Jedi," she told him, and her soothing voice eased some of his fears for the future. A future without them in it. "We'll watch the news regularly, just in case," Anakin promised, with a chuckle.

Padme smiled and laid her hands on her stomach. "Who knows? Maybe one day little Luke here will be the new Senator for Naboo," she tittered. "Luke?" Obi-wan asked, eyes drawn to the firm roundness of her stomach almost curiously. It wasn't as if he had never seen a pregnant women before, but the way Padme held her stomach so tenderly, as if she had already connected with the living creature inside so intimately that none of them could know the same sensation intrigued him.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "She's convinced its a boy," he told Obi-wan with affectionate exasperation. "I say it's going to be a girl. My Leia," he said. Obi-wan couldn't help but smile. "I sense boy troubles in your future then, my friend," he prophesized dramatically. Padme giggled as Anakin shoved Obi-wan playfully.

"Already bestowing riddles like Yoda. Next thing you know, you'll be talking backwards. Let's go, Angel, before he goes on a' mysteries of the Force' riot," Anakin joked. "The universe won't survive another Yoda," Padme informed Anakin with conviction. The three of them laughed softly, like they had so many times in Padme's suite in the Senate Building, apart most of the time, but together in their hearts, the strings connecting them durable across light-years.

Suddenly, Obi-wan's comm. Link went off. Their laughter fell flat, as if the music of it had hit a bad chord, leaving the strange memory of the symphony hanging awkwardly in the air. Startled, Obi-wan answered it.

"Sir, the cruisers are prepared and the Council waits for your report," Cody told him on the other end. Obi-wan's heart fell, along with his face. "Oh. Yes… I'll be there in a moment, Cody. Do one last perimeter check for lagging droids," he ordered. The command didn't make a modicum of sense, Cody would have triple checked the area by now, but his clone was ever dutiful. Obi-wan had never been more thankful for that than at this moment.

"Yes, sir," the line was cut, and reality snapped back into place with painful clarity. He looked up at Padme and Anakin's sorrowful faces. For a moment, even the great Negotiator was stuck for any words.

Anakin cleared his throat. "That reminds me, I should probably give you this," he removed his comm. link holding it out to Obi-wan. The Jedi Master stared at it a moment, the truth dawning on him, _truly_ dawning on him for the first time since he had sat down with them those few days ago (force, had it really only been a few _days_?) and proposed this as an escape.

He would probably never see Anakin or Padme again.

He felt tears in his eyes. His heart felt as if it were being torn from his chest. He cleared the lump in his throat. Slowly, he reached out and closed Anakin's fingers around the tiny device. "N-no. Keep it. You may need it one day, Just remember never to turn it on unless for the direst circumstances. They could track your signal," he instructed.

Anakin stared at him for a second, but only nodded as he took it back and stored the tiny chip in his pocket. It was Padme who stopped up first, her arms outstretched to take him in a hug whether he approved or not. Obi-wan, who had never been one for intimate contact with others, by personality as much as training; smiled gently and placed a delicate kiss on each one of her cheeks. "You'll be a fantastic mother," he said softly, feeling the lump double in size.

He had lost many people he loved, but he had never been given the chance to say goodbye. He wondered which was worse, never saying goodbye, or having to come up with the words to say it.

"Just be wary of their teenage years. If they're anything like their father…Well, good luck with that," he tossed a teasing smile at Anakin, who crossed his arms histrionically. Padme didn't smile, only held herself as if she were suddenly cold, gazing at him somberly. "Don't worry, Padme," Obi-wan hastened to say, stricken to see that look on her face.

"It'll be fine. Now that the war is over, you and Anakin should have no problem making a life for yourselves on Naboo. Force, I imagine in a few years I'll have to come up there myself to put down a riot Anakin starts for the sake of something to do," Anakin snorted. "I'm going to do that now, just to humor you," he replied. Obi-wan was unsurprised.

Padme's expression didn't change. She gazed at him with eyes that seemed to be reading his soul. When she spoke, her voice was quiet, concerned. "I'm not worried about us, Obi-wan…I'm worried about _you,_ what will you do all alone?" She asked softly. Obi-wan gave her perplexed look. "Padme, I _do_ live in a building with about two hundred other people, most of whom come visit me three times at any hour of the day and often night. I don't think I've had a moment alone in years," he reminded her confusedly.

"Yeah, all manner of people coming to you for guidance or work that has to be done, advice, teaching or to vent," Anakin grumbled, eyes downcast. "No one ever comes just for_ you_. They always want something. Who's going to ask how_ you_ are every once in awhile?" he asked.

Obi-wan was taken aback by their concern, and the points they made. He so rarely thought of himself in such a light that he had never noticed that, often, people _did _always want something from him. It had forever been Anakin or Padme who never really asked for much besides his company.

Realizing that that was now at an end made his heart clench harder. He would never say he was alone at the Jedi Temple. It was his home. The Jedi were his family. But he was sure that the feeling of being cared about for who he was would eventually fade into distant, aching memory.

A sudden sharp pain started in his heart, and seemed to expand until the world around seemed darker, and the force slowed into halted currents in his bones, no more vitality in ethereal form. Yet as he had done many times before, he ignored the pain, and the question. Instead, he turned his eyes away to dig his way to the right compartment of his utility belt.

"I have something- for both of you," he said, choosing to ignore the fact that his voice was no more than a whisper.

"Master, you don't have too…" Anakin began, instinctively, but Obi-wan shook his head and emerged with the first gift, much like the second, and yet so very held up the small necklace, the gem on the bottom still pulsing faintly a firm blue from some ethereal spirit who had not fully left.

Anakin's eyes grew wide as Obi-wan held the relic up before Padme, offering. "A lightsaber crystal," he gasped as Padme gently took the small relic. At hearing what it was, her eyes snapped to meet his. He gave her a gentle smile. "Yes," then, he presented the second, a glowing emerald gem to Anakin. The Force signature on this one was all the more new, not even pulsing yet.

The crystal was the heart of the blade, a Jedi was connected to that crystal, it had been chosen for them by the Force alone. Even after death, Obi-wan was not sure he would ever leave his own saber behind; not fully. He took a deep breath, readying himself to tell the painful story. "Qui-gon fell in love once, too, you know," he said softly, taking the necklace from Padme. He motioned for her to turn, so he could put it on her himself.

He pretended not to see her lips tremble as she pushed her hair away. "With another Jedi, her name was Tahl Uvain. She was a remarkable woman…Witty, intelligent, fierce, honest, and had a strength beyond bounds. She was like a mother to me," he told Padme gently.

"I know she would have been proud to know you," he patted Padme on the shoulder as she turned, crystal no longer sputtering out on her neck. It had found a new heart to latch unto. The Force chimed happily around it. Tahl approved. She deemed Padme worthy.

_You've chosen well, young one._ Obi-wan turned away, and took the necklace from Anakin, settling Qui-gon's crystal, too, around his neck.

"When I was seventeen, Tahl was tortured to death. Qui-gon watched her die. She gave her lightsaber to him, as a tribute to their forbidden affection. Qui-gon nearly went to the Dark Side in order to avenge her death, but stopped himself before he killed in anger," he settled the small bead around Anakin's neck, avoiding his eyes.

"Later, when I asked him why he hadn't done it; he told me she wouldn't have wanted that from him, and he loved Tahl more than he loved the idea of revenge," Obi-wan inhaled a shaking breath, and looked up into eyes he knew so well, eyes that sometimes reflected his own soul. "And he…he said he also thought of me, and how I had never before betrayed him, so if there was to be any betrayal between us, it would not start on his half. He gave me Tahl's crystal…He thought I did more honor by her than he had," he explained.

Wondering at the tears he had, too, seen in his master's eyes as he had handed the crystal over. He knew what Anakin was going to say before he said it, because Obi-wan had once said the same thing to his own mentor. Anakin's eyes were also filled with tears. "Master," his hands went around Qui-gon's crystal, firmly. "You shouldn't give this to me. It's the only thing you have of Qui-gon," he said.

Obi-wan grinned. "Not so. I have a whole lifetimes of teachings. I have memories, and…I suppose I'll always have you," he whispered. A tear raced down Anakin' s cheek.

Gently, Anakin took one of Obi-wan's trembling hands, and squeezed. "Always," he promised in a grating whisper. Obi-wan nodded, turning partially away before he broke down. To his discredit he turned straight to Padme, who flung her arms around his neck and held on with a grip that suggested she was considering never letting go. That or she was holding him so that Anakin could clonk him over the head. He had no doubt that between the two of them they could manage to drag him aboard the ship. He wasn't all that adverse to the plan.

"I'll cherish it always," she whispered in his ear. Obi-wan nodded, casting Anakin a glance that appealed for help, but Anakin was wiping his own tears away with his sleeve. Obi-wan averted his eyes. "That_ is_ why I gave it to you, yes," Obi-wan agreed, trying to remain solidly hidden behind his veil of humor.

Padme's stomach seemed even larger at this range. He could feel the bulge of it digging into his stomach, he could sense the tiny heart beating inside of her, and once again awed at the creation of life. One life inside of another. Remarkable.

Sniffling, Padme released him after a moment. Obi-wan gripped her elbows, awkwardly holding her there. "Goodbye, Padme," he finally said, and found he could no more say it louder than whisper than he could stop the suns from rising on Tatooine.

Padme swiped away her tears with the backs of her hands. Her grief was a bright beacon in the force. Obi-wan could hardly bear his own anguish, much less hers, but he steeled himself into strength. He had to stay strong. He couldn't break down now.

The last image they had of him would_ not_ be in tears. With difficulty, Obi-wan inhaled until his tears were once again dry, and looked her in the eye. "Take care of Anakin for me?" he requested, seriously. Padme nodded, quickly, her hands balled in the fabric of his tunic.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of _her_," Anakin protested weakly from the background. Obi-wan snorted dubiously at that comment and gave Padme a flimsy smile. "I'll keep him out of trouble," Padme replied, seeing his look. He smiled, and one of her hands went to grab the necklace at her throat.

"I won't let you down," she said, and it was spoken as if she had already seen into the future and made sure that this was true. Obi-wan had no doubts anyway. He nodded, gently, and took a step back, not willing to drag it out. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his composure. The air felt dreadfully cold before him.

"You two should get going," he said, jerking his head towards the waiting ship. "I don't have much time, and neither do you. The Second the Jedi and Senate find you missing, they'll scour the galaxy, or at least a good majority of it," his eyes met Anakin's solemnly. "You are the Chosen one. It doesn't matter that you broke the Code. The Council will want you to stay all the same, I don't believe they'd force you to abandon your wife and child, but nor do I believe they'd let you walk away from a Jedi's life without a fight," he reminded them, in case they had forgotten.

_Or is it you that has forgotten, Obi-wan? _Anakin nodded, gravely, they had been over this. "They won't find us…Will you help the Chancellor? I know you dislike him, but he's a dear friend to me. I know he'll be worried," he said. Obi-wan could only nod numbly. He, too, had already thought of this. As much as he did not like being anywhere near the man who gave him such an Unexpected chill down his back that was felt by many Jedi except for Anakin, oddly_, _he knew Anakin had cared for the Chancellor, and that in turn meant that he was cared for by Obi-wan.

"I will," he answered simply, the few words having, somehow, a plethora of meanings. Padme nodded, clearing her throat, and with a last sad glance in his direction, put a hand on Anakin's arm. "I'll be in the ship," she told him softly, without another word, she turned and headed back into the bowels of the vessel, leaving them alone for their own goodbyes.

Obi-wan listened to the sound of her footstep receding, his mind ever more quickly emptying of thought. Finally, when her footpath had fallen away into memory, he looked up, and their eyes met at the same time. Obi-wan looked down in unison to Anakin.

_Say something, fool,_ he prompted himself, slightly embarrassed at his lack of words. He was supposed to be the_ Negotiator _for force sakes, and now he chose the time to be tongue-tied?

"Master," Anakin began at the same time as Obi-wan looked up with a helpless expression and started to say his name. He was ashamed at how quickly he backed down, giving Anakin an expression that told him to go first. If he looked helpless, Anakin seemed doubly so. "I-I just wanted to thank you," Anakin stammered, eyes downcast. "You've done so much for me, and I…" Obi-wan waved the thanks away as one might swat away an endearing but uncomfortable fly.

"Oh, please, Anakin. We're friends, thanks are not necessary nor will I accept you thanking me for something that I was happy to do. It was my honor, and my duty," he reminded his young friend. Anakin looked ready to accept this answer, but when his eyes snuck a peek at Obi-wan's torn and moist boots, traveling from them to his sopping wets and shivering frame, to the hair sticking to his temples and the weariness in his stance, he suddenly straightened, and his azure orbs softened.

"No," he said firmly. "No, it wasn't your duty. In fact, you're going against your Jedi obligations to do this for me, and not only what you're doing for me and Padme now, Obi-wan-I was thanking you for everything you have _ever_ done for me," he said.

Obi-wan shook his head, his heart thumping against his chest, almost _desperate _to show Anakin that there was no thanks needed because he had wanted to do it, because Anakin was his best friend, and he would give his life if the man needed it.

It had never been a choice or a burden for him. He _had_ to protect and care for Anakin-because without Anakin's warmth, _Obi-wan_ was nothing himself.

"We're friends…" he insisted. "I'm not thanking you as just a friend," Anakin interrupted again, coolly. "I'm thanking you as a son, a brother, as your partner. I'm thanking you as one man to another, not as a Jedi," he said. The fierce solemnity in his eyes struck a chord in Obi-wan's heart.

He felt a light blush creeping up his cheeks, but he managed to keep his composure another minute. "Well, then, consider me thanked, despite my opinion on the matter…And you're certainly welcome," he managed to croak. Anakin looked at the ship as if he suspected it might eat him alive.

"I wish I weren't disappointing you," he said softly. Obi-wan blinked, taken aback. "Why would you say that?" he demanded, confounded. Anakin gave him a weary look.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving the order, Obi-wan. Everything you've ever taught me, every second I've spent in that Temple is going to waste. I'm not the Chosen One. I can't be. Qui-gon died for nothing. I've failed him, and you," his shoulders slumped under the weight of invisible burdens.

"I don't deserve this gift," he mumbled. Obi-wan surprised himself when he burst into laughter. The other looked up, surprised as Obi-wan chortled with mirth. The stricken expression he wore only served to make Obi-wan laugh harder, until tears were coming out of his eyes and he was bent over, holding his aching ribs.

"Oh, Force," he gasped, feeling a buckle in his knees. "Stars above, Anakin, didn't you have a Padawan? What in the blazes do you suppose I gave her to you for? Haven't you learned that simply by being all you can, by merely living life with the righteous sense of compassion that you do makes me proud? The only way you could disappoint me is…Well, to not be you. And that, my friend; is one thing you'll_ never_ be," he gasped.

Anakin gawked at him. "But…I've made so many mistakes. I'm nowhere near a perfect Jedi," he protested, ashamedly. "The Jedi Order was_ founded_ on imperfect people, Anakin. We lift things with our minds and train ourselves in several different languages by the age of eight, for Force sakes. Do you think the rest of the universe views any of us as perfect?" He replied, finding this assumption immensely hilarious.

Anakin stared at him for a long time, expressionlessly, before nodding. The force around him loosened, as if something that had always been nagging at the edges of his sanity had now been resolved. Obi-wan wondered what it had been. "Says the perfect Jedi," Anakin breathed at last, his shoulders relaxing little in relief. Obi-wan gazed at him curiously. "I assure you that name is war propaganda only. You'll be hearing the end of it shortly," he guaranteed, without any scruples. He was more than happy to get rid of the name; that was for sure…

His comm. link buzzed. It was time to go. Obi-wan looked up at Anakin, powerlessly. Anakin's eyes clouded over. "I guess this is the end …For the legendary Team," he stated softly. Obi-wan nodded, his throat tight, and reached out to lightly put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I'll miss you, my friend," he whispered. "It's going to be odd… Going anywhere without you," he admitted. Anakin bit his bottom lip. "You know where we'll be," he reminded him. Obi-wan nodded.

"Yes, but…The Jedi's life, Anakin. You know I probably won't get any time to visit, even after the shock of your disappearance wears off," in other words: _you know we'll never see each other again. _"Yeah," Anakin looked away, his Force signature around him wrenching painfully.

Obi-wan squeezed his shoulder and took a step back. Heart bursting, he executed a complete bow to his friend, a mark of respect years old.

"Goodbye, Anakin," the statement was wrenched from his throat as painfully as if there had been razor blades near his tonsils. He straightened, intending to give Anakin half smile, but suddenly warm arms had been thrown around his neck, despite his wet clothes. Anakin's strong arms held him as if he never intended to let go. Without hesitation, Obi-wan wrapped his arms around his friend, cradling Anakin's head against his shoulder.

"Come with us, master!" Anakin gasped, with a sound that sounded mysteriously like a sob. "You can run away, too! You are already part of the family. We can teach the baby together, just you, me and Padme. We can be _normal_…" he blabbered. Obi-wan sighed, and rested his cheek against Anakin's hair, wanting to keep him in his arms forever.

But he couldn't. "I won't lie," he told Anakin thickly. "I thought of it. And there are few things in this universe I wouldn't do for you, Anakin, but this is one of them. I have always, and ever will, want to be a Jedi. I can't leave now, not when they would need me so much. You have chosen your life, my friend, that of a normal man. But so have I chosen mine, and it is that of a Jedi. I'm sorry," he heard Anakin sniffle, and then nod, against his shoulder.

Obi-wan cleared his throat, recognizing that he was by now wetting Anakin, and held him at arm's length by the shoulders. "Nevertheless, I…" He had to clear his throat again, and lick his lips to hide the hot burn of his eyes. "I…Anakin, I was honored to be your mentor. You have only, ever, made me proud to be at your side," he whispered gratingly. His comm. Link buzzed once more, but Obi-wan ignored it.

Anakin, tears running down his face, nodded miserably and put his own hands atop Obi-wan's, squeezing gently. "I love you," he whispered. A lifetimes of conditioning against verbal confirmation of emotion suddenly made his tongue heavy. Obi-wan closed and opened his mouth, but no sound could come out. Anakin stared at him with a mixture of hope and fear of rejection. He wished he could say it; he _wanted_ to say it, dammit! Never before had the words been spoken to him, though in his deepest heart he had always craved confirmation, and now that it was said…

He couldn't say it back.

His breath hitched in his chest. His lips moved, without sound, he stared at Anakin, struggling to control and contain his emotions. _Say it,_ the force curled around him, caressing with gentle touches, encouraging, quiet.

_Tell him the truth, Jedi. You've kept it to yourself for too long. He needs to __**hear **__you say it. Do it. _"Anakin…" _Say it. Say it, Jedi. SAY IT! _

Obi-wan could not. Ashamed, heartbroken, knowing that this was perhaps the last time in his life he would ever see his brother again, he let his hands drop listlessly to his sides, and swallowed hard enough to give him chest pain. "Take care of yourself," he managed. Anakin's face dropped with disappointment, hurt flashing in his eyes.

Then, he looked back up, eyes drowning in tears. Obi-wan felt as if his soul were being ripped out. "Oh. You too, Obi-wan. You stay safe, okay?" Obi-wan could only nod numbly, astounded by his own cowardice. "Okay. I…" For a moment, Anakin seemed on the verge of saying something more, but abruptly, looking into Obi-wan's eyes with something like anger, he turned swiftly on his heel and walked towards the ship.

Obi-wan watched him go, hands folded into his sleeves, shivering now from withholding his tears opposed to the cold. Anakin did not stop or slow, did not look back. If he had, he would have seen Obi-wan look away as the ship's engines fired into existence and a tear run down his cheek.

Trembling, heartsick, Obi-wan turned sharply on his heel, not able to bear watching the ship leave, and exited the cave, climbing back into the crevices of Utapau that would lead to his troops and a life of loneliness.

* * *

_Part two: I love you still._

Several weeks later; Jedi Temple: Courascant.

Only he and Yoda remained. Bant was dead. Garen was dead. Mace was dead. Shaak Ti was dead. Aayla was dead. The Padawans, the Knights, the Masters…All littered on the ground as lifeless statues of what kindness and Light had_ once_ looked like. All dead.

The Jedi proclaimed traitors to the Republic for trying to assassinate the Chancellor, the long forgotten Sith Lord Darth Sidious…Their temple destroyed, aflame now as Obi-wan ran, its members massacred by their own former troops. The Jedi Order was dying, the Sith were winning.

Obi-wan Kenobi was going to die.

His only goal now was to get Yoda safe, somewhere away from The Temple where hopefully the diminutive master could escape to the outside world beyond, and help those that had escaped, for Obi-wan had no doubt that some Jedi _had _managed to escape the massacre. He himself had saved some younglings, had managed to rescue Padawans…

His and Anakin's worst nightmare had come true. _Anakin._ Obi-wan wished that his friend were here, or, more precisely, he wished he could at least see his friend one last time, before he, too, was killed.

Every muscle in his body ached as Obi-wan used his last reserves of energy he had left to deflect the bolts aimed at his back, running. Master Yoda rested on his shoulder, unconscious, his large green ears drooping. Behind him, and more coming, were clones, Rex, Cody…

If he could just get Yoda to the garbage shoots. Those led straight down to the underbelly of the temple, and from there straight out, Obi-wan was sure Master Yoda could carve himself an exit once he woke up. The fall would be steep, but the landing soft.

The Jedi's leader would be protected. The fact that Obi-wan was giving his life meant little to him. Yoda had always believed in him, encouraged him, had always had a reason to praise him, even when it was scarce deserved.

The force suddenly spiked with malicious intent. Yoda jerked in his arms, mumbling incoherently. Obi-wan's breath hitched and he ducked behind a corner, gripping the wall as if it were a lifeline, gasping for breath. Sidious was here, he was in the Temple.

_He's looking for me. _

A terror like none other he had ever experienced before shot through Obi-wan. He had never experienced such a thing, such a malicious, unending chasm of death liberated, and put into some poor fool's body. It was as if Sidious was darkness personified. This man wasn't a person, he_ was_ the Dark. Obi-wan wasn't fighting a Sith, he was literally being hunted by the Dark Side itself.

His knees quivered, but he refused to fall. Calling on the Light Side, he raced down the hall once more, utterly determined to make sure Yoda, if anyone, got away. With the light, came purpose. With purpose, came energy. His body's aches and his own exhaustion seemed like a small distraction. Luminous being separated from gross matter until he was flying on the currents of the Force. He left the bolts behind by far. He had a chance now. He had a mission. He knew what he had to do.

And what he should have done. _Force, if only I could have another chance…if only it weren't too late. _He wondered if Anakin would ever forgive him, wondered if he deserved forgiveness at all. Cutting across another set of halls, he locked eyes on the garbage shoot. "What…?" Yoda asked softly, as he stirred to fuller wakefulness.

Obi-wan ignored him, and the lightsaber which sweat was starting to make slip in his hands. "We're almost there," he mumbled, eyes daring from corner to corner as if the shadows would suddenly come to life. Sidious's presence was getting closer. "Obi-wan?" Yoda mumbled against his shoulder blade. "Yes, master. Don't worry. You'll be safe now," he was upon the garbage shoot.

Yanking the top open, he gently took Yoda from his shoulder. The Jedi master was still blinking blearily up at him. Would he be able to fend for himself should the need arise?

Obi-wan wished he knew, but he did not. He heard the sound of marching feet come closer. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ Holding Yoda gingerly in his arms, he looked down upon a face that had become as dearly beloved to him as Qui-gon's…He wanted to think of Yoda, and the other Jedi before he…

Yoda blinked at him blearily. "Obi-wan?" he repeated. Obi-wan nodded again, serenely. He was not afraid of death. He was afraid that he would leave life without everything said. He needed to leave those he loved with _something_, some part of him that might give them strength.

"Yes, master. I'm going to dump you in here, don't try to stop your fall, do you understand?" he asked urgently, speaking with a breathless quickness that left Yoda flabbergasted. The feet were getting closer. Yoda squinted at him as if Obi-wan had just asked him a most vexing question. He remembered the look from his dormitory days.

"Once you get to the bottom, you_ must_ find your way out, quickly. Do not trust any of the clones," he thought for a moment, wondering who _could_ be trusted. "Go to Bail," he finally decided. "He'll help you, or…Find Anakin. Yes. He's alive, he'll hide you… Do you understand, master? Please, you must do these things," he almost pleaded, desperate to know his old friend would be alright.

Still looking confused, but with wide, wise eyes that still held infinite trust in them, Yoda nodded. "Do these things, I will," he agreed.

"Good. May the force be with you, master. Thank you for all you've done for me," without another word, Obi-wan swiftly dumped Yoda into the darkened shoot and slammed the metal door shut with a clang of finality. Saber still in hand, hissing with the unparalleled fury of righteous protection he swiped sideways, and down, and back and at every angle and with carved a multiple of shapes into the vents, disfiguring them.

There was no way Sith or clone could get down there and find Yoda. Not now. Obi-wan felt an abstracted well of victory surge in him, adding strength to the waning moon of energy. He had done all he could to save the Jedi Way of Life. Now it was time to face his death.

Obi-wan turned, saber still resting lightly in his palm, blade growling a primal, harsh rhythm, daring, reckless and yet graceful in its challenge. He did not intend to die easily, if anything, he would give them the fight of their lives.

If he could, he resolved himself to try and wound Sidious. It would keep him stationed on Courascant for a few days, at least, time enough for the escaped Jedi to hopefully come into contact with Master Yoda, or escape the planet altogether. They would be safer the farther away from the Sith they got.

Obi-wan could feel a smile playing at the sides of his mouth. He had always wanted to die like this, blade in hand, and last thoughts on the Order he hailed as family, as guidance and religion. Even as a child: Obi-wan had flirted with the idea of dying for the Jedi Order, for their future. Nevertheless, he did have one regret, and it weighed heavily on his heart.

_I should have told him. _

Now he would never have the chance. The sorrow of it tore at his soul. Anakin deserved better. Clearing his head at the thoughts, Obi-wan took a few steps back, right into the wall. He could hear the marching; they were upon him now. Obi-wan spread his blade in a wide warning arc as the helmeted men surrounded him in a tightly formed half circle. They were not of his battalion, but he sensed recognition shuffle uncomfortably through the ranks.

He glanced to the side, askance, cocking his brow. "Hello, Rex," he said coolly, wondering what Anakin would say if he were here. It would probably be along the lines of _"you kriffing sleemo traitor!"_ but in Huttese, and with a few more adjectives to add. The clone did not respond with words, rather elicited Obi-wan a cordial nod, blasters aimed for his head.

If Obi-wan weren't so exhausted, he might have laughed at the sheer absurdity that he was being shown courteousness from a person who intended, by all means, to blast his brain open at any moment now. His amusement was short lived. "Your thoughts betray you, Jedi," a sudden silky voice hissed. Obi-wan inhaled sharply as tearing pain lanced through him via the Force. The light trembled and retreated into him under the onslaught of malice it faced now.

The Darkness approached, in all its horrible glory, to stand before him, amongst the clones. The one who had destroyed peace, and honor within the Republic, the man who had ordered the execution of his own master, the Sith that had tricked Dooku into abandoning his brethren.

Obi-wan stared back at Chancellor Palpatine with a mingled expression of hatred, awe and fear, watching warily the man remove his hood and stand with exaggerated arrogance in front of him. Obi-wan gulped. He had never seen such golden eyes before. Even Dooku had not been gifted with the amount of stomach wrenching cruelty as he saw in this being's eyes. Obi-wan wondered how the former Jedi had been able to bear the gaze, wondered how anyone could. All the same, resolutely, he stood his ground, unable to look away.

There were many questions that flitted through his mind. Sidious's eyes wandered him up and down, as if he were some form of irritating insect.

Obi-wan returned the look with impenetrable calm. He_ refused _to let this monster know how afraid he was. After a few minutes of silently staring, the Dark coming forward to claim its prize, Sidious spoke. "Where is Skywalker?" Obi-wan froze; he had not been expecting that. _How did he know?_ He gulped hard. "Anakin Skywalker is _dead_," he growled, infusing every inch of grief he had felt in his life into the words, pushing the words into flawlessness.

A slow, curdling grin split Sidious's features, and he chuckled softly, the sound filling the room with its insidious music.

The Jedi felt a shiver run down his spine. The Dark Side warped around him, in tune to Sidious's mad cackling, caressing, sapping his strength, whispering lies. He ignored it with difficulty. "Master Kenobi, you will _have_ to do better than that. You helped them escape, didn't you?" Obi-wan's silence was answer enough, apparently. "What do you want?" Obi-wan demanded hoarsely, knowing that there was no use in pretending.

"I have had my eye on Anakin for years. I was grooming him when he vanished…I only wish for a location, and then you may go free," Obi-wan's blood chilled.

His eyes widened, remembering the strong friendship between the two men, how Anakin always seemed to go to Palpatine instead of Obi-wan, how he would come back, more rebellious than ever…

"You were training him to be a Sith," he whispered. "And a grand Sith he will be. We, too, have a prophecy, Master Jedi, but we predict _victory_ where the Jedi hoped for balance and peace. Anakin is the Chosen One…Of Sith prophecy," the dark master explained.

Obi-wan felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Anakin would never have…Palpatine _couldn't_….That never would have happened….Anakin would never pledge himself to a Sith….

_Or would he, to protect Padme? To save the universe? To end the war? _

_To think, I never even noticed, _Obi-wan awed, disgusted with himself, and blazing with protective paternal fury. His lightsaber growled louder, buzzing with insistent warning. "That may be true," he ground out. "But your prophecy will not come to pass. Anakin is safe, and he will remain so. I'll die before I tell you anything," the Force rang with the truth of this statement. He wouldn't betray Anakin, not for anything.

"Will you?" Sidious took a step forward, the another, until he was centimeters away from Obi-wan's trembling blade. He could not fight this, not if he expected to win, or even die mercifully. Obi-wan recoiled, yet did not back down.

His insides had never quivered with such cowardice in his life. "Do you remember Jabiim, Master Kenobi?" Sidious asked in a harsh whisper, so that only the two of them could hear. "Do you remember Naboo, when you watched your master fall? I ordered that, though you, too, were meant to die that day. I was impressed by your performance, a mere Padawan. Do you recall how it felt when Ventress sliced your skin, and left you helplessly begging at her feet?"

Obi-wan's hands trembled; he was breathing in quick gasps as Sidious inched closer. His blade was frozen in position, his body paralyzed in place. Sidious crept close enough so that they were eye to eye. Sidious leaned closer, his golden eyes blazing with a promise of never-ending agony, of days and nights and hours filled with screaming terror and vulnerability, of a mind that he intended to shred to_ pieces_ in order to obtain what he wanted.

"That is only the _start _of what I intend to do to you, Jedi. The anguish you felt that day on Naboo will be nothing compared to the misery I will instill in your heart. The pain that you felt at Ventress's mercy you will plead for when you get a taste of how it's _really _done."

Obi-wan shook his head, unable to fathom it.

"Do as you wish. I won't reveal my friend," he reasserted, without flaw or doubt. No amount of pain could ever persuade him to commit the worst offense; betrayal. "Really? That's the most delicious part, Kenobi," he could _feel _Sidious smiling against his neck.

"You don't have to _say _anything. I ask as a courtesy, out of respect from one master to another. I could_ take_ the knowledge from you right here, right now. You know there are ways to gain entrance into a person's mind, into the very _depths _of their soul," Obi-wan paled.

"Tell me, how would you like me to snatch memory after memory until I finally find the right one? Imagine all the lessons Qui-gon taught you, no more. All memory of who you are and where you came from, mine. All the moments you have ever spent alive, everyone you have ever loved, Qui-gon, Yoda, Satine, Anakin…Siri, _gone_," Obi-wan couldn't restrain his inhaled breath of horror. "No," he croaked, desperately.

His memories were all he had left. His achievements, those he had loved…Obi-wan couldn't imagine a worse fate. Unendurable terror filled his mind, corrupted his soul until he felt nothing else. He closed his eyes. Trembling, the fight in him having been sucked out without blades, but merely with threats, something he should have been used too.

The thing was, with politicians, most of their threats they could not carry out. The word Jedi carried with it a sort of diplomatic immunity, and their lightsabers revealed a dark warning. But Sidious was not only threatening, this was no bluff, it was the _truth._ The Negotiator had been defeated using his own weapons: words.

Sidious would destroy him, would take everything he had and leave him with nothing, and even then the Sith would never be done. Obi-wan knew Sidious would never let him go. The torture would last a lifetime, would be drawn out forever, only him lying alone in a cell, not knowing how he had gotten there or why, but only knowing fear, and pain.

He could avoid all of it with one word: Naboo. For the first time, he, Obi-wan Kenobi, realized he was seriously considering letting his own fear and well being affect what he wanted. For the first time in his life, Obi-wan Kenobi thought of himself. Torture, for the rest of his life, worse than Ventress, than Jabiim. Without his memories, having them torn from his mind…

_Tahl, Qui-gon, Yoda, Siri, force, Siri!..._Obi-wan wasn't sure he could handle it. His mind was the most precious thing he had. He had dedicated himself to its growth. but Anakin was the Chosen One. Surely he could…?

_Maybe I should tell him what he wants._

Obi-wan's heart froze cold at the even merest insinuation that he could betray Anakin, but Obi-wan realized with shameful self-loathing, that he could. He wanted too. If only to keep the memory of Siri in his mind. Force, he had_ loved_ her, and Sidious would take her from him again, without any scruples or any mercy.

_All it would take is a location. Naboo. There it is, right on the tip of your tongue. _

Obi-wan inhaled deeply, fighting with his own emotions. How could he betray _Anakin_?

And yet, how could he not? Would he betray him anyway, if Sidious got a hold of his memories, would he also tear the name from Obi-wan's conscious? But in his heart, past the fear that had gripped him, Obi-wan knew he was already lost. He would not give Anakin up to save himself. He would hold unto the memory, even if all else was taken; he would fight to hold that one name in his mind for however long he lived. Obi-wan Kenobi fully expected to die…

But by force, he was_ not_ taking Anakin with him.

The unequaled strength of just how much Obi-wan loved Anakin, just what the Jedi would do for the man he had raised and his happiness hit him. He would give anything-everything-for Anakin, because he belonged to Anakin.

All of his dedication, all of his loyalty, all of his undying, unbiased, unselfish love was directed at the one star who had taught him what it was to love in a universe where there was not supposed to be any emotion.

The blasted child had dug himself into a deep hole where none before had ever touched, not Qui-gon, not Tahl, not Yoda, not even Siri. Obi-wan had given most of the whole of his life training and protecting Anakin.

He was not going to stop now because of fear; he_ could_ not tremble now because of a threat. Anakin was not just a friend, he was Obi-wan's child, brother, partner, Anakin was his life. If anything happened to him, and his family, Obi-wan himself would be lost. This knowledge was liberating.

Anakin did not just mean everything; he _was_ everything.

He opened his eyes, facing Sidious, and regarded him grimly. The force chimed with the repeated answer. The Sith's expression ranged from taken aback to infuriated in a few seconds. "Your love blinds you!" he hissed irately. Obi-wan nodded. "It always has," he agreed passively, fully aware, and fully empowered by the burning determination this thought gave him.

"I don't expect you to understand," he explained, despite his fear. "What it's like to value someone else's life above your own. What it is to feel a loyalty so strong that you yourself lose control of it," he met Sidious's eyes square on. "I don't expect you to know what it is to love Anakin Skywalker the way I do," he whispered, and the evidence of his fidelity was damning.

Sidious's eyes widened, minimally, and he took a step back. It was enough for Obi-wan. With the Force, he rammed the surrounding clones and Sith backwards into the far wall, and took off down the hall. He was going to die, but he would die_ with_ his memories, he would no sooner betray the memories of those he loved than he would Anakin.

Besides, he needed to make one last call.

Across the galaxy: Naboo.

The twins were finally asleep. After two days of almost non-stop crying, they were finally asleep. Anakin had never felt such a triumphant feeling of relief that he had been the ones to persuade them to sleep.

That he had used a light mind trick meant nothing. He was still the victor in this contest of wills. Shortly after he had lured his children to sleep, Padme had staggered into their own bed and fallen deftly asleep, and with great gusto. She had stayed up even later than he had on nights, feeding or rocking the children with unerring dedication.

Anakin had found a new respect for his wife in watching her handle the children. The job of parent was harder than he had thought, but she took it in calm stride. _Thank the Force for mothers,_ Anakin thought idly as he stretched his back. They had yet to get real furniture. Even the master bedroom was nothing but a table and a bed yet.

The living area had only two small mats placed on the floor, and the holo net Anakin had expertly finished installing the day before on the wall, as of yet not turned on. In the weeks following the Twin's successful birth, he had not had time to sit down and watch any sort of entertainment.

They had been cut off from the outside world completely. He had probably missed all of the pod-racing championships. He found he didn't care much. He wouldn't trade the time he spent with his family for anything. Anakin stretched his legs before him comfortably, hearing several joints pop. His bones seemed to settle more firmly into his exhausted muscles.

Anakin had never been so content in his life. He closed his eyes as a gust of warm wind sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. The doors to the patio were open; the wide, sweet smelling fields that stretched for miles around their home brought him endless comfort. It was peaceful, bright and overall wonderful here.

So why did he have a sense of foreboding? Why didn't he feel _complete?_

_You know why_, he thought to himself, crossing his leg beneath him as he leaned back on his palms. "Obi-wan," he sighed aloud, feeling a pang of longing in his heart. He wished his former master were here, to see the twins, to tease him about his new parentage, to help ease the ache of Padme's back with his advanced healing skills…

And really, Anakin just missed his master's company. He missed the twinkle in the man' eyes, and the carefree sound of his more rare laughs, the dry wit and soothing accent, the ease and flow of how he spoke, the grace of his blasted walk even.

Anakin was not prone to _poetic_ sentimentality, but there had always been something about his old friend that inspired thoughtfulness in Anakin, He supposed that was why he had been such a great mentor. _Maybe that's why I'm still wearing this comm. link, and my saber. He 's not calling, Anakin. And you don't need this thing. You aren't a Jedi. He isn't part of your life anymore,_ the thought made his eyes wet. He played with the small object he still wore around his wrist, absently. He really should take it off; put it away somewhere.

Restlessly, he stood, bit his bottom lip, then sat and played with the sparkling green crystal around his neck. He had yet to take that off, for any reason, why should he put his saber and comm. link up either? Anakin sighed, wondering if it was time to _let go. _

The Force swirled around him, foreboding, pressing against his temples with escalated warning, as it had been doing for days now. He could sense something off, something was horribly wrong here. He wondered if there had been a mass genocide or something, because only a grand scale of death could put his senses into such a high state of agitation.

Anakin wished he knew what was going on. _Obi-wan would know,_ he thought begrudgingly. As if the thought had called his name through the Force, Anakin's comm. link suddenly let out a low beep for the first time in weeks. He jumped, looking down at the small device with surprise.

_Who in the __**galaxy? **_The Force pummeled him on all sides, screeching with a feeling of imminent doom. Anakin's heart skipped a beat and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He suddenly felt cold, for no reason that he knew. Gulping, Anakin pushed the hologram button on the small machine, setting it before him on the ground hopefully.

His hope was rewarded. On the screen suddenly appeared his oldest friend, Obi-wan Kenobi. Anakin could not stop the grin that split his face with delight. His eyes scanned the older man. He could not see his surroundings, but he could make out that Obi-wan was running, and he could see the faint outline of blaster bolts rocketing past him.

Same old Obi-wan, always getting himself into trouble. "Obi-wan!" he cried, excitedly. "Hello, Anakin," Obi-wan gasped, Anakin scowled. He recognized that tone, it was the tone of weariness, and had pain laced behind the words. His bad feeling grew. "How are you?" he asked hesitantly.

Obi-wan ignored the question. "What'd you name the baby?" the older man inquired instead of answering. Anakin blinked confusedly, but didn't argue. He was more than happy to talk about the twins anyway. "We had two. Twins, master. A girl and boy, we named them Luke and Leia," he said. Obi-wan's figurine ducked behind something. Anakin heard the ragged sound of his breathing. It sounded as if one of his ribs were broken. Anakin frowned worriedly. There was no mistaking the awe and pride in Obi-wan's voice though.

"Twins," the Jedi Master breathed. "Of course. Light and Peace. I _knew _that paper was ripped from the original prophecy," he mumbled, leaning heavily against whatever object was behind him. Anakin did not even try to make sense of his rambling. "Where _are _you?" he demanded. Obi-wan's eyes took on a faraway look. "They are going to be great Jedi someday, Anakin," Obi-wan told him softly, peeking round something. Anakin deduced he was hiding behind a wall.

His stomach fluttered, Obi-wan was one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order. He had never hidden from anything in his life. What manner of monster could change that now?

"I'm not going to train them as Jedi," Anakin informed him, a bit irritably. Obi-wan smiled at him, gently. "I don't think you'll have a choice in it, my friend. Is Padme alright?" Anakin was puzzled by the cryptic questions, but nodded again anyway. "She's fine. You were right, Obi-wan, I was over reacting, _again_," he cleared his throat. "She's a wonderful mother, and I love the twins and our home," he admitted, a bit shyly. Obi-wan looked up suddenly, and the intensity of his gaze frightened Anakin.

"You're happy?" Obi-wan demanded in a whisper. Anakin nodded. "More so than I've ever been in my life," he replied. Obi-wan's shoulders seemed to sink a bit in relief, before he straightened again, and suddenly dashed to his feet, running once more. Anakin watched him with a growing sense of fear.

"Master…What are you running from? Where are you?" he asked again, more urgently this time. It took Obi-wan longer to answer. Anakin could almost sense how he was debating with himself whether to tell him or not. At length, though, Obi-wan's saber flashed to life, and Anakin heard him deflecting bolts.

"Do you remember…_Ugh_… Our search for Darth Sidious?" Anakin nodded, once. "We found him," a sense of exhilaration flitted through Anakin's mind, along with shock. "You did? Force, Obi-wan, who was it? Was he really in the government?" He asked excitedly, partly relieved by this information.

"Yes. He was Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin gasped. "What? That can't be true! He can't be…" Anakin shook his head as suddenly memories assaulted him, fresh from the depths of the outraged force.

_ "__Anakin, I am simply amazed at your skill. Tell me again, what did the council say?...No deep congratulations? No reward?"_

_ "__I trust you,"_

_ "__Anakin, you never cease to amaze me,"_

_ "__I have long thought the Jedi never truly appreciated your potential."_

All words of flattery, always words of flattery. Always fanning the flames of Anakin's inbred disdain for all types of strict authority, his contempt for the restrictions in his life.

The truth bowled Anakin over with the force of a nav-train. His eyes lit up with fury. "That _traitor_! He lied to me all these years! He was trying to turn me against the Jedi! Against the Code!" Anakin's eyes turned back to Obi-wan. "Against you," he finished. Obi-wan nodded, breathlessly. "I figured that out too," he agreed. "Where is he? Have the Jedi captured him? What's going to happen to the Republic now? What will the public say? And for Force sakes Obi-wan, what are you _doing_?" he shot off the questions rapidly, aggravated and angry.

How could he have been so stupid all these years? How could he have not seen what was right there before him? _Attachment clouds our judgment. _Wasn't that the old Jedi aphorism? Anakin hated to have proved it right. Obi-wan stumbled, Anakin saw a blaster bolt rip through the flesh of his right arm.

Obi-wan didn't falter, only ducked another time, turned and seemed to push the assailants away. Anakin's heart skipped a beat. He sat there, frustrated at his helplessness. It was obvious something was wrong. Why would not Obi-wan just _tell_ him?

"Are you alright?" Once more, his question was ignored. "Have you been watching the news lately, Anakin?" Obi-wan asked, eerily calm. Anakin instantly used the force to grab the remote, the first act he had used the force for in weeks, besides mind tricking of course.

"No. I just installed the holo-vision yesterday," he explained, turning the flat rectangle to power and flipping through the various networks. "We've not had contact with the outside world since we got here. Why? What's the news got to do with….?" Anakin's mouth, along with the remote in his hand, dropped. His eyes widened in horror as he saw on the screen a picture of the Jedi Temple.

Aflame.

The headline at the bottom of the screen made Anakin's heart stop. _"The Jedi are traitors to the Republic,"_ the newscaster, a rodian, on the screen went on in basic to explain how the Chancellor had ordered the execution of the Jedi Order after Mace Windu had tried to assassinate him in order for them to gain control of the Senate.

"As we speak, our valiant clone troopers are executing every Jedi, and burning their temple to find more evidence of the coup. The Chancellor deemed it too unsafe to let the Jedi live. How long have we been deceived?" Anakin tuned the annoying insect out, and then muted the sound.

"Dear Force," he whispered. "No…No," then, greater horror bloomed in his heart when he realized where Obi-wan must have been. He paled. "Obi-wan, you're in the Temple aren't you? You're running from the clones, from Sidious…Master, get out of there _now_!" he shouted, panicked.

"I'm afraid escape is impossible at this point, Anakin," Obi-wan seemed to swing into some other place, then stood, without speaking. Anakin could tell he was listening. He bit his tongue to keep from talking, desperately afraid for his old mentor. _Force, this can't be happening. He can't do this! Sidious couldn't have done this!_

"Good," Obi-wan sighed after a moment, sinking down into something. He grabbed his injured arm tightly. "They're gone; it'll give me a minute to do this. The Temple is burning, Anakin. All of the exits are surrounded by clones. I don't stand a chance, and I gave Yoda my only way out of here," Obi-wan's face hardened.

"You_ must_ help him, Anakin. He's disorientated, but I think he'll find a way to you, along with others. I helped as many Jedi as I could escape. If you ever cared for me at all, you'll promise me that you'll help them, that you won't let the Jedi die," Anakin shook his head slowly, overwhelmed.

_This couldn't be happening. Dear force, this wasn't happening!_ "Master…What are you saying? There has to be a way out. You'll_ help_ me find Yoda, won't you?" he squeaked. Obi-wan gave him a sad, long look. Anakin's hand closed around the crystal at his neck. "No…No, Obi-wan, don't. This isn't the end. You need to get out of there," he reasserted firmly.

Obi-wan shook his head wearily. "I can't, my friend…Anakin. There's something you should know. Sidious is looking for you, he wants to make you his apprentice, a vessel of the Dark Side, and enslave the twins, kill Padme…" Anakin's breath hitched as the truth of what Obi-wan was saying hit him. A Sith was looking for him. The master of the monster who had killed Qui-gon was looking for him. Sidious wanted him to be a Sith. He would kill Anakin's family to get to him. He could not lose them, not like that. Not his children, his wife. He would never join the Sith.

But Force, could he lose them?

Suddenly, he heard light footsteps behind him. He didn't turn. He didn't need too to sense that Padme was the one coming. With a thin blanket wrapped around her thin shoulders she walked up, and came to an abrupt halt when she saw the mute screen.

Anakin felt her horror resonate through the force. Her eyes traveled down to the person Anakin was talking too, and without word, she collapsed heavily to her knees at Anakin's side, taking one of his hand into her own.

Her brown eyes were large as she gaze at Obi-wan with a mixture of confusion and concern. "Obi-wan," she gasped, seeing his condition. He gave her a nod, and a flicker of a reassuring smile. "Padme," he greeted. "Does Sidious know where we are?" Anakin gasped, pleading for the answer to be no. Padme's eyes widened at the name of the ancient Sith; enemy of the Jedi, and her face bleached of color when the question sank in. She looked to Obi-wan, panic etched into her face. To his relief, Obi-wan shook his head. "No," he guaranteed them.

Anakin's relief was short lived. Now he knew whom Obi-wan had been running from. "He's after you, isn't he?" he blurted, causing Padme to look at him briefly, surprised at the harshness of his tone.

"Sidious…he knows you know where we are. That's why you're running. You're running from him," he guessed. Obi-wan gazed at him with no small measure of painful resilience. "I won't tell him, Anakin," he nodded to Padme, whom Anakin could tell had ceased breathing.

"You have my word. I'd die first," he vowed. Anakin believed him. He wasn't worried about Obi-wan telling Sidious. He was worried about what Sidious would _do _to him to get Obi-wan to tell him. "Obi-wan, you're _running_ from him. I've never seen you run from anything, not Grievous, not Dooku, not Ventress, not even an army of droids…" Padme stuttered, reading his mind and voicing it aloud. Obi-wan took a deep breath, his eyes flicking briefly away.

"None of them were like this. Sidious…Anakin, you have to be careful, Sidious isn't like Dooku or Ventress. They were servants of the dark. He _is _the Dark Side. He is death and despair, everything we've ever fought against," Obi-wan let out a small, humorless chuckle.

"I never knew how much of a coward I was…I've never been more afraid of another person in my life. H-he told me, when I refused to tell him where you two were, that even if he couldn't torture it out of me, he would take every single one of my memories until he finally found it. I'd lose who I am, where I came from…"

Obi-wan shook his head and looked at them soberly. "He would tear my mind apart, Anakin, and even then he would not stop. He would torture me for the rest of my life. I can handle pain, but my mind is the most precious thing I have. I won't let him break me that way," Obi-wan's voice turned to steel. "I _won't_," he repeated.

"What will you do then? You can't escape… Do you think you could fight him?" Anakin trailed off, anxiously biting his bottom lip. Obi-wan let out a dubious guffaw.

"I'm surrounded by bodies right now. Sidious killed the Jedi, all of them. Bant, Garen, Mace, Mundi…I felt or saw them all die before me. The clones shot the babies in their cradles, and murdered younglings in their beds. My family…Is dead, murdered, and I am exhausted and injured. I don't have the will to fight anymore," only Anakin was capable of hearing the sorrow in Obi-wan's voice, could tell he was holding back tears. His heart twisted in his chest. His blood ran in his ears, urging him to do something. But he was helpless.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, and meant it. Hundreds of people, slaughtered. The only family Obi-wan had ever known, the order he had loved so much. "Promise me you'll help them," Obi-wan commanded again. "We promise," Padme spoke up quickly, desperate to please. "But master, if you won't fight, and you can't escape, what are you going to do?" Anakin asked. His heart was thumping against his ribs painfully. He wondered if it would have been wiser just not to ask.

Obi-wan smiled bitterly. "That's why I called. To say goodbye," he explained. Anakin felt as if he had been punched in the gut. "No," he breathed, as the universe spiraled into a chasm of anguish and desperation.

"No, Obi-wan. You can't do that! You can't sacrifice yourself this way!" he cried as Padme covered her mouth in shock. Obi-wan shook his head. "It has to be this way," he said. Anakin slammed a fist down roughly, hating this new sense of helplessness.

"NO! No, dammit, I won't lose you! Obi-wan, tell Sidious what he wants. It's alright, I'll deal with it when the time comes, but stars, you can't give your life to protect me! _Please_, master," his voice cracked. "Don't leave me," he pleaded. Obi-wan said nothing for a long span of time.

Finally, he nodded and answered, as if he had affirmed something. "I won't do that, Anakin. I'd rather die than condemn you to a life of slavery to the Dark Side, and my time is at an end. My entire life has been leading to this moment. This is _my_ destiny,_ my_ part in the prophecy," Obi-wan gave him a brilliant grin.

"I was born to die for you, and I can't think of a greater honor. I've never felt so fulfilled as I do now," he admitted. Anakin felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Why?" he groaned, angry at his inability to help, to come to his battle brother's aid. Obi-wan nodded to Padme, who was gazing at him with grief, gratitude, and acceptance. "Padme can answer that better than I can," he replied. Anakin turned to Padme, his eyes begging her to do something,_ say_ something to talk Obi-wan out of it, but she only shook her head at him kindly, and squeezed his hand. "It's because you inspire the greatest form of love in people, Ani," she said softly.

"The most selfless, noble, and blind sort of love. And when you love a person like we love you, without reserve, without thought to the fact that our lives may be worth even half as much as yours, then life isn't complete if you aren't in it. We can't have lived if we never showed you just how large an impact your own life had on us. He _needs _to do this, Ani," she swiped away a tear. "He was_ destined_ to do this," she whispered.

Anakin shook his head, rattled to the core of his soul by her words. He was gasping for breath now, feeling as if he wanted to stop breathing completely. He looked back to Obi-wan desperately, to see the Jedi master was nodding. "I couldn't have said it better myself," he agreed.

Anakin's hands balled into fists on his pant legs. The skin beneath tore, and droplets of blood came seeping out from where his fingernails has carved a simple trail.

"You…You love me?" His voice cracked. Obi-wan met his eyes unwaveringly. "More than life itself," he replied. Then, taking deep breath, Obi-wan went on.

"Anakin, listen to me. I know I was not…Perhaps I was not the best teacher, or the master you wanted or deserved, either. I probably wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but…I did try. I tried everything in my power to protect you, to treat you with the same understanding Qui-gon always treated me. I'm not certain I succeeded. I know I've hurt you, many times. I've failed you, so many times. Despite that," Obi-wan cringed, a wave of sorrow pinched agony sweeping the force.

"I have always been honored to call you my friend, my _best friend_. You know how proud of you I am, don't you? It never occurred to me to tell you that every once in awhile, incidentally. Sorry." Obi-wan's sincerity rang through the bond between them. "I've always struggled to mold you into what I wanted, Anakin. I failed miserably; I'll always fail miserably where you're concerned. You are who you are," He stared at Anakin with sizzling blue eyes; "and I _like _you how you are." Anakin could not hold back the sob that pushed itself out of his throat.

Obi-wan did not seem to notice, he glanced at Padme. "Take care of yourselves…And don't put yourselves at unnecessary risk, promise me?" he requested again.

Padme hugged Anakin's arm. "You know I do," she whispered. "Thank you, Obi-wan…thank you for everything," she whispered brokenly. Obi-wan gave a rueful grin. "I wish I could do more," he said. "I can't bear this," Anakin interjected, hand pressed to his stomach as if the words made him physically ill.

"I just can't stomach the idea that you're dying for _me_…By all the stars in the galaxy, Obi-wan, you idiot…Has it ever occurred to you that you mean more than life itself to me too? Has it ever occurred to you that you're the only father I have? I can't lose you, I just…" Another sob broke free.

"Please. Please, my friend, I _beg_ you, give Sidious what he wants. Save yourself. I'd rather have you as a slave than be without you as a freeman," he choked out, hands clasped in front of him in supplication. Obi-wan shook his head.

"I won't do that, Anakin. Not for anything-even you. You don't need me anymore. Its time this universe found new heroes, and new legends…It's about time we founded a new Jedi Order. I am part of the old one; I no longer have a place here. You have a destiny, and I am no longer part of it, you don't need me to guide you anymore," the fact that Obi-wan should value his own life as expendable, as insignificant compared to Anakin's was tearing his heart into pieces.

Tears slipped unimpeded down his face. "Is that all you think of me? That I use you for some kind of life guidance book? Obi-wan, you mean the galaxy to me. You are my brother. I'll always need you," his hand gripped the crystal hard enough to crack the tiny jewel. "You must let me go, Anakin…"

"NOOO! I WILL **NEVER** LET YOU GO! You must come back to me, you MUST! I'm nothing without you!" Anakin screamed, from the bottom of his heart. The statement caused both of his loved ones pain. Padme and Obi-wan looked away, tears in both sets of eyes.

Suddenly, Obi-wan perked up, listening. Anakin held his breath, the force cried out in mourning. "Sidious is coming. I have to go," Obi-wan stated rapidly. "Please," Anakin begged again, as sobs ripped themselves from his throat, uncontrollable. He could not believe he was losing him, right before his eyes he couldn't believe it was ending this way. _My master, my father, my brother, my best_ _friend_…_Force, please, I'll do anything. Spare him. He doesn't deserve this, not for me! _

"Don't worry, Anakin. It'll be quick," Obi-wan assured him. "Where will you go?" Padme asked numbly. "To the roof," Obi-wan stood. "A quick stab with my saber and all will be well," he said, and looked up at them.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Anakin," he whispered, eyes holding understanding. Anakin shook his head. He'd never recover from this. "You're tearing out my soul," he sobbed. "I do that a lot," Obi-wan attempted to joke, with a final humorous smile.

Then, the smile vanished behind sorrow; his image flickered. "Goodbye, my friends," he whispered. "No!" Anakin cried, heart breaking. He had one last plea left.

"No, wait! Obi-wan, please, the bond. Let me be with you, at least until the end. Let me give you my strength, my love…I'll help you fight your way there," he pleaded, as a final request. Obi-wan hesitated another second, but then jumped and quickly nodded, tightly. "Alright. We'll go down together, as a team," he said, and with that the image fizzled out and the signal died.

Anakin watched as the comm. link's indicator reported that the source had been destroyed. Obi-wan had made it so that Sidious could never track him, or even know whom it was Obi-wan had spoken too. Padme gazed at him with large brown eyes that overflowed with tears, Anakin turned away from her abruptly and reached to the bond that had grown between them since the day Obi-wan had promised to train him.

That golden twine that stretched across stars and planets, that transcended the limits of time or space or distance. Love knew no bounds. He locked onto the vessel of familiar light, no longer just a faint signal, and clung to it with characteristic endurance.

He felt Obi-wan's Force signature waft over him, saturate him, surround him, and he in turn surrounded Obi-wan, filling the golden cord between them with every scrap of energy and affection he felt in him for this man. Until there was no difference between them. Until they were one. He felt Obi-wan's shock that Anakin's affection was so deep and sincere. Had he actually believed that Anakin could possibly dislike him in any shape or form?

Obi-wan had never been perfect; in fact the man was so perfectly imperfect that any other suggestion would been an insult. That was why Anakin loved him. Not for the things he did right, but the things he did to fix what was wrong.

_Modest barve,_ Anakin scoffed between them, affectionately. _You should know by now that I love you too much. I've proved it about twenty different kriffing times. You weren't paying attention, _he thought, and was glad when amusement radiated between them.

_I'm here, _yes, Anakin could just about see the roof himself, through eyes not his own. He could smell the smoke, felt it clog his lungs as they clogged Obi-wan's, which already burned from the broken rib.

He could feel the heat of blaster bolts ringing past, could nearly_ taste_ Obi-wan's fear when Sidious's force signature came closer. The older man had been right, it was pure death. How could Anakin once have befriended this man? This Sith? The_ thing_ taking his best friend away from him.

_Don't be afraid. I'm with you, remember? Maybe you can jump from here. Do you think you could slow your descent?_ Anakin asked, with a sense of false hope. _I'm not as young as I used to be, my friend_, Obi-wan retorted.

_Master, please… _

_No, Anakin. Let me go…I want to give you something, so that I will always be with you,_ in reality, Obi-wan was at the edge of the roof now. The clones surrounded him, blasters aimed. Sidious was coming closer. Obi-wan's saber blazed to life.

Anakin watched it as if in slow motion, helpless to do anything, to help or save his best friend. _You're already giving me your life, what else could possibly compare?_ He lamented.

_How about my soul? _Anakin gasped, aloud and in the force, as suddenly his force signature was plunged headfirst into the bottomless abyss of a mind fine honed by years of struggle, and controversy.

He had always had a close bond with Obi-wan, it went both ways, their fidelity to one another, but there had always been things Anakin kept secret, Padme, the Tusken raiders, other things…

And he had always known there were also many things Obi-wan kept hidden from him. There had always been secrets between them, always a sense of unease.

Anakin had never understood Obi-wan, for all he treasured his company and could predict what he was going to say or do. They were day and night, anger and sorrow, reason and rashness, pacifist and warrior, they weren't _meant_ to understand each other.

He understood now. As he watched Obi-wan's life flash before his eyes, watched every moment, every pain filled, grieving moment of emotion and chaos and death and ignorance. Obi-wan's very life was a tribute to how wrong the Code was, and yet still how right.

Anakin was reminded that Obi-wan would rather die than let Sidious have this information, this symphony of experience and emotion, this mind which was one of the greatest history had ever seen. And yet he willingly gave Anakin all of it, _willingly_ showed him his heart and soul, had already willingly pledged Anakin his entire being.

The Chosen One had never known it, but Obi-wan had always been a servant to him, and that thought scared him.

And humbled him. _I don't deserve this,_ he thought when the present moment had caught up with them again, at last. He was awed by just how much he had _not _known about Obi-wan. Just how long he had been deluded by Sidious into making Obi-wan the enemy_. _

_None of us do. Now I will always be with you, Anakin. Now I truly belong to you. Learn from my mistakes; teach your children my lessons._ Anakin saw rather than felt Obi-wan raise his own blade.

He could see Sidious's face, twisted into hatred as he came upon the stairs, and sensed them. _"KENOBI!"_ he roared. The blade came down. _ You__** are**__ the Chosen One. Goodbye, my brother, I love you…_

Anakin Skywalker screamed when Obi-wan Kenobi died. He screamed and grabbed his heart as years of friendship and love disentangled. His head pounded, his heart raced as blinding pain shot through every vein in his body. Dimly, he felt his head land in Padme's arms. She cradled him against her breast as he screamed in agony.

At length, his screaming stopped, and the pain died until it was merely a numb ache. Obi-wan 's force signature had vanished of the face of the every planet. He was gone, luminous spirit released into the Force.

_He has fulfilled his destiny. _

Padme cradled Anakin against her chest, silently cooing. He lay limp, unable to move, tears making silent tracks down his face. "Did he feel pain?" She whispered after a few moments. Anakin shook his head, sniffling. "He gave me all of it," he whispered in awe and anguish, a migraine starting to rise to add to his own grief.

"His entire life…He let me into depths of him I don't think he even knew existed. He literally gave his soul to me, Padme. I own him now, all of him. Everything he knew, I know," Anakin let out a sob.

"Oh, master. Force above, he's gone… Why did you take him? Why didn't you take me too?" he asked the Force into Padme's shirt. His shoulders hook with sobs. "Oh, Force…Oh, Force, no…My master, my brother…He's gone. I'll never see him again. No. No, no, please_ no_…_Obi-wan_!" he wailed, and his own grief struck him as familiar.

Probably because Obi-wan had felt the same way when Qui-gon died. Anakin now had the memory, as if it were his own.

"It's alright, Ani," Padme choked, and he could feel her own tears running down the side of his neck. "It's okay. He's safe. His work here is done," she said, resting her cheek against his hair and stroking his back.

Anakin only groaned and wailed and sobbed for hours on end, his heart broken, but already being healed and mended by the love from his wife. In time, the grief would lessen, though it would never go away, Anakin would never forget. Not even on the day when his son Luke Skywalker dethroned Sidious almost twenty years later, and Anakin, at the side of Master Yoda, finally recovered the stolen lightsaber of his old master from Sidious's trophy room, and gifted the precious weapon to Luke.

And all around the galaxy, rain and thunder pelted those below from the sky. The Force was celebrating-and mourning-the death of its chosen sacrifice. Obi-wan's death had been necessary, he had been chosen before birth for the role of protecting the one who would bring balance.

The heavens rained, the winds howled and even the Dark Side retreated from the furious glory of a triumphant Light, congratulating its servant on a job well done.


End file.
